


Stargazing

by bethevibeyouseek



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethevibeyouseek/pseuds/bethevibeyouseek
Summary: Bridget and Franky decided to relax in the back yard and do a little stargazing...





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic that I'm posting here. Any comments and tips are great! There is mention of drug use so be warned.

“I haven’t done this in years” Bridget confessed as she huddled closer to her wife in their backyard in the dark of night. Franky had retrieved the small joint out of the front pocket of her shirt. “What about you?”  
“Longer than you I’ve been in prison or on probation for the last ten years of my life” Franky reminded the pair as her hands searched for the lighter she had stowed away in her green jacket. The evening was cool but nothing a light jacket and a blanket on Bridget’s lap wouldn’t fix.  
“Weren’t you the one who figured out how to smuggle drugs into the prison in not one, not two, but three work details?” Bridget quickly reminded her with a nose wrinkle. God she was so beautiful in the moonlight. Her daily makeup long gone in the bathroom mirror. Franky loved to see her light dusting of freckles that were normally covered by the light layer of foundation she wore.  
“Just because I smuggled them in doesn’t mean I used them. It was too risky anyway. I can’t remember how many times I had to piss in a cup for Vinegar Tits.”  
“Franky!”  
“Sorry… Vera” Franky rolled her eyes. She’d still never get used to calling the mousy brunette by her first name.  
“Who goes first?” Bridget asked shyly. Franky held it out to her wife. Bridget took it between her fingers and brought it to her lips. Franky held up the lighter and sparked the end of the joint. Bridget then took in the tiniest of puffs before erupting into a coughing fit. Franky couldn’t stop her laughs from escaping. Bridget hit her arm defensively. She quickly passed it off to the brunette sitting beside her. Bridget instantly felt a calm wash over her body like a wave. Franky inhaled more gracefully than her blonde counterpart. She even managed to hold her breath for a few seconds before letting the smoke exit her lungs. The two of them continued to pass the joint between them before forgetting it was there at all as they stared up to the starry sky.  
“Wow” Bridget finally whispered as she settled back into the grass with her eyes on the sky.  
“Yeah” Franky’s response came delayed. She sat with her legs crossed underneath her and her mouth open as she gazed upward. “I missed doing this inside”  
“Smoking pot?” Bridget asked hazily.  
“No looking at the stars you doofus!” Franky teased her wife as they both laughed together into the grass. Franky’s fingers laced with Bridget’s and she brought them to her lips kissing them softly. Bridget scooted herself closer into Franky’s arms. She laid her head against Franky’s chest and continued to look at the stars above.  
“Makes you think doesn’t it?” Bridget asked almost a half hour later.  
“Yeah” Franky whispered staring up in a daze. “Makes me think how much I really want pizza” Franky said longingly. Bridget giggled. “And tacos.”  
“And pad thai.” Bridget added.  
“Fuck yeah. And pad thai.”  
“Lets go get the phone.” 

The two of them shuffled off into their house to order an army’s worth of take out and eat it on the couch.


End file.
